This time I'll save you
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: A month after Yoite is believed to have died a person hardly more then a breathing corpse turns up at Miharu's doorstep. YoitexMiharu T for Yoite's gruesome condition and maybe a little romance if you're lucky
1. It's you

_**Well, here it is, the first chapter to my first nabari long fiction! A friend on here has been asking me to do something more then a one shot for a while, so I hope it's passable!**_

* * *

_"What if..._ _Yoite... Where are you?" _

Miharu was sprawled on his bed with Yoite's hat on his face, the tan cap still carried the scent of it's owner, a sweet scent of cherry blossums and lemon flowers.  
Moments like this were dangerous, peaceful moments when a lonely heart missed it's other half.

Yoite had been gone for three weeks, and the pain was still fresh and completely over taking. Miharu longed for the thin, warm arms and the angelic face, but those had disappeared at least a month ago.

Even now Miharu was holding back tears, but if these fell they would be angry tears; the green eyed boy was angry at himself for not following his heart, and then angry for wanting to betray Yoite by saving him.

Miharu had so many regrets, they had never kissed, Yoite's last memory of Miharu was one streaked with tears, he was in so much pain...

And then there was the horrible uncertainty. The two of them had fallen in love at first sight, and Miharu was sure Yoite had loved him just as much, if not more, then Miharu did. But what would the angel of death have done if Miharu had clung onto his existence? Would Miharu have seen anger in those beautiful eyes before they left him alone forever?

Sometimes the green eyed boy would think that he would be happy as long as Yoite was alive, but he was lying to himself. Miharu wanted to share his life with that beautiful, blue eyed boy; he wanted it so much that he felt like his heart had been shot and it was bleeding to a slow, painful death.

* * *

"Miharu!" Came his grandmother's panicked shriek from downstairs, startling Miharu's thought back to reality. He would've jumped if he had been standing up, but all he did now was jerk his head so Yoite's hat fell off of his face.

"Grandma, what is it?!" Miharu called down as he rolled out've bed.

"J-Just... Come down here..." She sounded terrified, and that made Miharu bolt down the stairs into the okonomiyaki shop below.

The sight that greeted the emerald pools almost made their owner nearly faint.  
There was a heap of rotting flesh outside of their doorway; a barely recognizable wool coat hanging off of skin an bone shoulders; and the little skin that was undamaged was a unhealthy gray-blue color.

The most disturbing fact was the perfect black hair and once angelic features... This couldn't be, Yoite?

But the closer he looked the more was familiar...

This hardly breathing corpse was the boy he had fallen in love with in the blink of an eye, the person that Miharu had gone through so much with, the one who had broken through Miharu's ever present apathy.

_I can't bear to live this life all alone..._

Miharu grabbed for his cell phone, nearly dropping it in his hurry, and punched Juji's number fast as he could.

As the phone rang Miharu began to shake.

_"Juji just pick up the phone! Yoite's slipping farther away every breath we take!"_

"Miharu-San?" Came Juji's small gentle voice through the phone speaker.

"Juji, please come to my house now, and bring all the medicine you have! IVs, healing jitsus, monitors, ANYTHING! Contact Saraba and Kazuho, tell them to both get over here NOW! And bring all the heated blankets you have!" Miharu hang up leaving the teal haired girl not even enough time to get a word in.

There was a determined look in Miharu's green eyes; his grandmother mad never seen him like this, he looked like... As long as Miharu was alive, this stranger would NOT fall off the edge of life and death.

This time he would survive, they would save him, no matter what it took.

* * *

**_Was it badly pased? Cliche? Lame? Tell me in a review! _**


	2. We'll do what we can

**So here's the next chapter~! No duh... XD**

**Thank you for the two incredible guest reviews I've received, and thank you to everyone who read the first chapter!**

* * *

"That's all we can do for him,I can't tell how far in the damage goes, I'll stop by tomorrow to see if the inflamation has gone down. Try to get him to take the pills I gave you, and use the herb paste Juji gave you and the ointment I just put on his limbs. Keep him as warm as you can and give him the herb paste every 5 hours, i think the ointment should be every 6. " Kazuho said tiredly, it was nearly midnight.

Saraba had already taken Juji home, the small girl had started falling asleep.

Before anyone had even arrived Miharu had carried Yoite to his small bed and laid him in it; the only way Mimharu could've carried Yoite -who was two years older then him and much heavier even though he looked like skin and bones- up the stares all by himself. It must've been on pure will power.

Right now they were standing in Miharu's small room, looking at the almost lifeless figure covered in blankets.

Yoite's injuries looked a little better then they had at first, Kazuho had dried the blood and pus off of the rotting flesh, and Juji had exhausted herself with healing jitsu as she covered the decaying boy with medicinal herbs.

They hadn't wrapped his injuries because the decay would only spread if it was hidden from the air; Yoite was wearing a very thin hospital gown under all of the blankets.

As Kazuho was talking to him Miharu didn't take his emerald eyes off of that beloved face; Yoite's face was too still, too pale, too expressionless.  
The cold blue tint had faded a bit after Miharu had piled heated blankets onto Yoite, but he was still cold to the touch, and too weak to shiver.

"Miharu..." Kazuho shook his shoulder gently, and spacy green eyes looked at her.

"You understand that everyone's going to try their hardest?" Miharu felt a sense of dread at her words, he knew what was coming next and he didn't want to hear it.

"He won't necessarily li-"

"He will live!" Miharu cut her off loudly, looking at her with huge, fierce green eyes. "I promised him, he's going to get better! We're going to live together!"

The blond woman retreated from the bedroom with all the medical equipment in it, the look Miharu was giving her made him seem a little dangerous.  
It was a little odd for Kazuho, all she remembered of Yoite was his health in her office and the few stories her older brother had told her. But Miharu seemed madly in love with this barely breathing boy.

_Maybe he will live if he's loved this much..._

* * *

Miharu sat down tiredly and looked at Yoite's unconscious face, it seemed somehow scared.

The green eyed boy couldn't even hold Yoite's hand, the rotting flesh would get damaged if he did that. All Miharu could do was keep the older boy warm and talk to him.

"Yoite... I still can't believe this isn't a dream... I can't believe it's you..."

Miharu ignored his growing sense of uselessness, if he hadn't sealed the Shinrabansho away then he could save Yoite right here and save the blue eyed boy from the pain he must be going through.

"I guess all I can do is give you the medicine they brought... It'll help" said Miharu, forcing a half-hearted smile.

_It's a good thing it's winter break, Miharu isn't going to sleep __or leave Yoite's side._

* * *

**Okay, I have the flu right now, so if my writing is weird and nonsensical... Blame it on the fact the I can't focus completely, sorry!**

**Reviews please, they'll help me get better!**


	3. What if you don't make it?

**I'm back! I think it's been way too long since I've updated, so here's a long chapter for you guys!**

**And since this seems to be unclear, I'm going to answer the guest user Makochan's review right here so I can answer everyone's questions.**

**Yoite doesn't have the kira anymore, but the damage from it had reached such an extent before Miharu erased it, that ****the damage spread by itself through Yoite's weakened body.**

* * *

"Miharu, your school starts next week, you're going to have to go..." Miharu's grandmother said calmly; she had caught Miharu in one of the few times he wasn't at Yoite's side.

Raimei had come over to visit Yoite and provide support for Miharu, and now they were in kitchen getting lunch.

"No! I want to stay with Yoite!" Miharu said frustratedly, looking like he was about to retreat to his bedroom along with his plate of okonomiyaki.

"Even if your friend is injured you still have to go to school; and Ms. Kazuho says that he just needs to be checked on when we give him his medicine." Kazuho had come by to days ago; she had be surprised that Yoite had already improved a little. His breathing was steadier and there was no new decay.

"NO! I'm staying with Yoite!" Miharu yelled as he set his plate down and ran to Yoite's bedside.

Miharu's grandmother was shocked, Miharu never even raised his voice, yet alone towards her...

"Raimei... Can you explain exactly who the boy unconscious in Miharu's bedroom is?" She said, leaning on a counter in the kitchen.

The blond girl sighed inwardly, of course Miharu hadn't told his grandmother anything! She resigned herself to be the one doing the explaining.

"Well... I don't know very much about Yoite except what I learned this year; he approached Miharu because he thought your grandson could save him, but they formed this bond... I'm sure what triggered it or just how strong it is, but you've seen it too haven't you?" Miharu's grandmother nodded with an amused smile on her face.  
"Well that's about all I know... I don't know anything about Yoite's past, but last time I saw him he looked like he was ready to lay down and die...

* * *

Miharu was crying, large, hot tears were running down his face into Yoite's blankets.  
The green eyed boy had his face buried in the older boy's mattress, subconsciously longing for Yoite to gently hold him with that shy, cute, nervous way the older boy had.

"W-What if something happens while I'm at school?" Miharu choked out through heavy tears.

The green eyed boy knew Yoite was barely even alive, and that the fact that he had improved even the slightest bit was a medical miracle.

But knowing that didn't make it any easier.

Miharu had a dream of one day sharing his life with Yoite, them spending every minute of that life together. The younger boy simply adored Yoite, loved him with his entire selfish heart.

The green eyed boy swallowed a painful sob and tried to wipe away his tears; no one could tell if Yoite was conscious, and the hopeless tears running down Miharu's face would make the obsidian unhappy and scared.

But the tears kept falling, and Miharu didn't even notice Raimei standing behind him till she put a hand on his shoulder, which proceeded to make him jump.

"I didn't know you had the ability to cry..." Raimei joked, trying to cheer up her friend.

"I don't think I did either..." Miharu said with a half smile, he couldn't be angry with the blond girl.

They were both quiet for a couple moments, Miharu sobs fading to an occasional hiccup.

"Miharu... What if we invited someone to watch Yoite?" Raimei said, getting to the point quickly.

"But, who?..."

"Well... I think Hana would hurt him with one of her hugs..." Raimei said with a laugh.

"Yeah... We shouldn't tell her until he's better" Miharu said with an amused smile.

"What about that guy... The um... His name was Yukimi, right?" The pigtailed girl said, her terrible memory for people obvious.

Miharu knew Yoite trusted Yukimi a lot, a fact that made the green eyed boy a little bit jealous, especially when Yoite had started asking for Yukimi right before Miharu though he had died.

"I'll call him right now!" Miharu said enthusiastically, which made Raimei suspect that something was up.

"And you'll go to school now?..."

"Of course I will!" Miharu said, picking up the cellphone Yukimi had given him from his cluttered desk.

The devil wings appeared as Miharu punched in Yukimi's number, and Miharu grinned.

"Hello?" Came Yukimi's slightly grumpy voice over the phone.

"Hi papa!"

"Don't call me that! Why are you calling me anyway? I'm busy you know!"

"Papa, can you come over to my grandmother's house when I start school next week?"

"Why the hell... I'm busy!"

"If you don't come I'll cry and kill myself!"

"Dammit brat... Fine." With that Yukimi hung up and Miharu smiled devilishly.

Raimei was doubled over laughing with a hand pressed to her side; it took her a few minutes to recover.

"M-Miharu, you didn't tell him why you want him to come!" Raimei gasped once she was able to breathe again.

"That's the point! He'll have the biggest shock of his life when he finds Yoite; breathing and alive, in my bedroom." The blond haired girl couldn't help being a little scared by this display of Miharu's sadistic mind.

_This was a side of Miharu that hadn't been shown in while._

* * *

**I thought I'd brighten the mood a little with some devil Miharu!**

**Reviews please, I love anyone who leaves them!**


	4. Semiconscious

**Fourth chapter! Yay! This chapter I finally got to write for  
Yoite, so I'm happy about that :D**

* * *

An unconscious mind was wandering, not exactly dreaming, but exploring the twisted scars of it's own thoughts.

* * *

_"You shouldn't have been born! You're just a burdensome shinigami!" _The words echoed in Yoite's ears as he crouched on the floor of his basement.

He had fled from the knife after they stabbed him, but somehow the door he had thought led to the freedom and light of the outside, had only plunged him into the darkness of his basement.

Someone had torn out all of the pages of Yoite's books, and they scattered around the sobbing boy, just as torn and broken as he was.  
Those books had been special to Yoite, Tsukasa had given them to him, they were his friends in the dark.

Tsukasa... Was he safe?

He hadn't hurt Yoite like he was supposed to, would their parents punish him?

The blue eyed boy's body slow lifted it's own weight and stood up, but then remembered something; Yoite reached his hand to his bloody neck, and found something most people would be shocked at.  
What was an open wound a minute ago, was now an ugly, raised scar.

But that didn't matter, was his kind younger brother safe?

A small foot stepped on something squishy.

Looking down, Yoite realized that it was an arm, and horror began to flood through his mind and across his senses.

The arm was connected to a shoulder, that was normal. But the angel the arm was bent at suggested that it was broken in several places.

"Tsukasa!" Yoite knelt down next to his brother, desperate for a response.

After a minute Tsukasa opened an eye and smiled weakly. "Sora... I'm okay..."

The blue eyed boy left out a sigh of relief, and then was suddenly knocked over by an impact to the head.

Looking up after his vision cleared, Yoite saw a sight that terrified him; his parents were standing above him with a knife held in each of their hands.

"This is your fault Tsukasa's hurt isn't it?" Came the strange echoing voice from both of their throats, and Yoite scrambled backwards in fear.

"You should've never have been born." They advanced, brandishing their knives.

"Just a burdensome shinigami praying on innocent lives..." At that Yoite screamed and then somehow found the strength to run.  
Yoite ran up the stairs, out of the door, and into the cold, dark house.

As the strength in his thin legs finally gave out, Yoite sunk to his knees on the course grass.  
His feet had blindly taken him to what looked like a park from the little he could see in the darkness.

A feeble sob escaped Yoite's cold lips, and he drew his legs up to his chest and began to cry.

Heavy, painful sobs were shaking his entire body as he sat in the cold night, in the lonely, dark park with not a creature in the world caring that he was crying...

"Miharu..." sobbed Yoite, not talking to anyone in particular, just wanting to see the emerald eyed boy.

And then there was a warm hand on Yoite's shoulder, and a familiar apple tinted scent gracing his weak senses.

"Miharu?" Yoite said, almost desperately.

"I'm right here..." said Miharu as he embraced Yoite's curled up form.

The older boy raised his head just enough see Miharu's mop of dark brown hair almost completely obscuring his vision.

Yoite reacted the way he was only brave enough in dreams to do; he wrapped his long arms around Miharu's small frame and pulled him close, burying his face in the shoulder of the younger boy's hoodie.

He wished that he could stop the pathetic sobs shaking his body, but tears were still falling and being sopped up but the jacket's fabric.

"Shhhh... It's okay now..." Miharu crooned, rocking Yoite like one would rock an upset child.

All of a sudden Yoite didn't know why he was crying; Miharu was here, Miharu was right here in his arms and it was going to be okay.

Yoite dreamt about Miharu's soft smile and warm arms as his mind sank back into the deep, dreamless unconsciousness it was so familiar with lately.

* * *

**Was that too fluffy?... Tell me in a review please! :D**


	5. The Guardian

**Guess what! I got stung by a bee yesterday... not fun :/  
But anyway, I've written a nice long chapter for you guys :D**

* * *

Miharu sighed and thought once again how much he needed to clean his room as he stumbled over a stray shoe.

_"What if he wakes up and my room is a pig sty?" _Miharu thought with a chuckle as he picked up the shoe and threw it into the closet.

School had started and Miharu was getting ready for his first day back.  
Even though Yoite had been relatively stable, as stable as one could get when almost half of your body tissure was rotten, Miharu still found it hard to tear himself away from Yoite's bedside.

_"But you'd be upset if I skipped school for you..." _Miharu thought reluctantly as her finished getting ready.

As Miharu lingered in the doorway he felt somehow that Yoite would be sad without a proper goodbye, even though the older boy was unconscious.  
The emerald eyed boy walked to Yoite's bedside and leaned down slowly, finally deciding to kiss the middle of Yoite's forehead; the edges near Yoite's hair line were discolored and Miharu wasn't sure if it hurt or not.

A tender gesture like that would usually scare the older boy, but now he couldn't even respond... It tore at miharu's heart to see him so sick and weak.

"I'll be back this afternoon..." Said Miharu, finally walking downstairs and out of the door on his way to school.

* * *

Now Yukimi had been very grumpy lately, a fact that Kazuho mentioned quite a bit, but this morning he was grumpier then he had been a while.

The damn Miharu had convinced him to come WAY to early in the damn morning all because of his damn devil powers.

And on top of it all he also had a deadline for an article in three days, and here he was drivign to Banten to see whatever Miharu wanted him for, and why was that anyway!?

But it was nice to get out... Yukimi had hardly bee able to write anything after Yoite was lost, words just wouldn't come without the curled up figure in the corner that had become a part of Yukimi's life.

Kazuho was Yukimi's only real family, but Yoite was like a mix of a little brother and a son...

"Meow!" Yoi decided at that very moment that Yukimi was paying too much attention to the road and his own depressing thoughts then the black kitten.

"Hi little guy" Yukimi said smiling at the kitten, who then proceeded to smack the blond man's nose with a small black paw.

"Hey!" Yukimi began to laugh and Yoi hid behind the seat.

* * *

When Yukimi's small blue car pulled up in front of the okonomiaki shop, Miharu's grandmother came to meet the blond man.

"Are you Mr. Kazuhiko?" She said with a pleasant smile, dusting off her hands on her ever-present apron.

"Yeah I am. Why did your grandson want me here?"

"It's a secret" She said with a chuckle. "How about you go up to Miharu's room and I'll bring some tea up?"

"Um... Okay..." Said Yukimi, picking up the black kitten and placing him on his shoulder.

"Aw... You're cat is so cute!" Miharu's grandmother obviously shared her grandson's love of cats.

Yukimi was perfectly happy to chat about cats, no matter how uncomfortable and awkward he thought the situation was.

"Now Miharu's room is upstairs and to the right, you wait up their and I'll bring some tea!" said Miharu's grandmother happily, walking to the kitchen.

-X-

Yukimi was hesitant about opening the closed door, he had never been here after all, he felt as if he was intruding. But then he reminded himself that it was by miharu's request that he was here, and he probably had some trap set behind the door for the blond writer.

_"Damn I hope I don't die or something" _The ninja thought as he opened the door to the boy's bedroom.

The first thing Yukimi noticed was that Miharu's bedroom was starting to look like his own apartment; the second thing was that his sharp senses were telling him that there was someone else in the messy room.

As the blond man turned carefully around, he noticed the still figure laying silently in the bed, and felt his heart nearly stop.  
Completely stunned, Yukimi took a step a towards his ward's body, and then another.

"Yoite..." Said Yukimi, sinking to his knees as he stared, his mind completely blank with shock.

And then the pain hit.  
And excruciating knife blade of pain caused the blond to grab his head and cry out. Memories were being hammered into his skull like nails, getting in no matter what stopped them.

He could've sat there for hours, or maybe it was only minutes, but eventually Yukimi came back to reaility.

"Mr. Yukimi are you okay now?" Said Miharu's grandmother's gentle voice; she was hovering over Yukimi wooriedly.

"Yeah I'm okay... Thanks..." said the writer as he stood up shakily.

"Is he alive?..."

"Just barely, a doctor named Kazuho has been helping Miharu with him" said the woman a little unsure "I think Miharu said there's only a small chance this boy will live..."

Yukimi sighed and covered his former ward a little more in his blankets.

"Now why exactly was my sister told but not me?... Damn Miharu."

-X-

Yukimi stayed several more hours at Yoite's bedside, watching over the blue eyed boy. It was strange seeing him again, the last time they had been in each other's company they had exchanged what they both knew would be their last farewell.

He hadn't even told Miharu this, but he'd been crying himself to sleep for several nights in a row, he sincerly missed his quiet ward, even though he always hid it behind a gruff mask.

"I'll be back tomorrow, if it's not any trouble, ms. Rokujou."

"No trouble at all! But tomorrow you have to stay for dinner!"

Yukimi smiled slightly and started to walk to his car, he felt like he had discovered a mother he never knew he had.

_Maybe I should consider moving if the brat is living here in Banten... It would be a lot less lonely..._

* * *

**Now am I the only one who thikn Yukimi was a little ooc (or a lot)? Twll me in a review please, along with anything else! XD**

Oh and btw, the next update migt come a bit later, just because I'm going to be busy and I don't know when I'll be able to write...


	6. Papa!

**Here's chapter 6~ if you can't count or something XD**

**It's not too long, which I feel bad about because this is going to be the last update before spring break (I'm going away without a computer for like five days)... So I'm sorry...**

* * *

Both Yukimi and Yoite jumped when a tiny noise came from the dark haired, unconscious figure laying on the bed.

Miharu had finally convinced his "papa" to help him clean up in his bedroom, and Yukimi had been nagged into staying longer so they could finish tidying the messy room.  
It was early evening, the sun hadn't quite set yet, and the light flurries of snow were set on fire in the red-orange light, tiny embers falling from the sky to settle on frozen leaves and then shine so bright in the sunlight that it was painful to look at. Yukimi had already taken a break to photograph it, and to teach the green eyed boy how to properly capture the beautiful moment.

This was the first sound Yoite had made since he had appeared in front of the sliding door to the okonomiyaki shop; a small sigh that sounded almost a little lonely...

Miharu was at the older boy's bedside in an instant, nearly forgetting that Yoite's hands were still too fragile to hold.  
He waited there for at least ten minutes before he finally admitted that Yoite wasn't actually conscious, and a few dissapointed tears leaked out of his eyes no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

"Hey stop it, he'll wake up soon" Yukimi said gruffly, awkwardly putting a hand on Miharu's shoulder.

Miharu's closed his bright green eyes and nodded slightly, he knew he had to believe Yukimi.

"I know it's unreasonable... Bur I wanted Yoite to see the snow.. It's so pretty, and he loved- loves beautiful things." The young boy's voice was a bit choked up, he was trying his best not to cry out for the older boy.

The blond man knew the reality of the situation, that even if Yoite pulled through and woke up, they had no idea what his internal condition wad, his senses might never return; but it would do no good to remind Miharu of that when the boy was already crying...

"He will see it" Miharu looked up in surprise at Yukimi's words.

"How?..."

"You took pictures didn't you? Your photography is even better then mine, I'm sure Yoite will appreciate a few pictures." Miharu smiled slightly at the compliment, Yukimi didn't exactly give them out by the handful, so the rare times that he did Mijaru knew he meant what he said.

"Thanks Yukimi..."

"Now shall we get this room cleaned?" Miharu nodded slightly and got to his feet at this words.

The writer knew how to clean, he just never felt like cleaning his apartment, but it wad enjoyable when he could laugh at the odd things that ended up on the floor with Miharu.  
The strangest thing was a plush potato that Miharu had never seen in his life, they assumed it was Raimei's or something.

By the time they were done the dark haired boy was falling asleep on his feet; the constant worry and stress was taking it's toll on the young boy.

"Miharu go to sleep, your futon is clean now."

"Yes papa..." said Miharu with a yawn.

The green eye boy walked over to his friend's bedside a just stood there for a moment before smiling a whispering goodnight in one of Yoite's blackened ears.

-X-

Yukimi gently tucked Miharu in after he had fallen asleep, chuckling when he saw that the green eyed boy had hidden Yoite's hat under the blankets.

It was odd to think how much Yukimi and Miharu had disliked eachother when they had first met; the two males had indirectly fought over Yoite.  
But Yoite's supposed death had brought them closer, they had needed each other to get through oceans of greif.

Yukimi's attention turned to his ward and he frowned slightly. As he made sure Yoite's blankets were as warm as possible, he talked to the silent figure.

"You better wake up soon, or I would've just lied to your precious Miharu."

* * *

**Okay, now, the question of the week... WAS YUKIMI OOC!? I can't honestly tell, but I think he was... Please tell me along with any other opinions or randomness you want to :D  
**


	7. Lemonade and Cake

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack~! Who missed me? I certainly missed you guys!**

**Okay first of all, without the author's not, this chapter is exactly 888 words... Am I secretly death the kid?**

**Enjoy this symmetrical chapter~!**

* * *

_Lemonade?_

A sweet scent invaded Yoite's senses, making his stomach growl slightly. But where was he? He didn't recognize this place.

And even stranger, even though he didn't notice it right away, was that he could _smell_ the lemonade.

The blue eyed boy was in a bare room, laying on a bed that seemed to have been made and left a very long time ago.  
Oddly enough there was a picture of Miharu and himself, neither was smiling, and Miharu seemed to be in the process of talking to whoever was taking the picture.

Who had taken that picture?

Yoite rolled out of the bed, landing heavily on his feet, and shakily stood in front of the picture.

_Miharu..__._

Miharu probably had forgotten him, and even if his memories were intact, the bond that they had shared was definitely gone. Yoite's angel had only loved him because he knew he wouldn't have to deal with him forever, or at least that's what Yoite believed.

A single tear slid down Yoite's cheek as he touched a finger to the cold glass of the picture frame, surrendering himself to the eternal loneliness he always felt when Miharu wasn't with him.

But crying never solves anything.

He closed his cobalt eyes and shook his head angrily, Miharu wouldn't have wanted him to cry. Yoite decided to find out wear he was, and took one last glance at Miharu's photographed face before walking to the white door.

The dusty silver handle was hard to turn, was it disuse or just Yoite's fading strength? Yoite stopped turning the handle as a realization dawned on him, he could smell the lemonade, but the pain was gone as well! The ever present, oppressing pain and weakness seemed to have disappeared along with his lack of senses...

Did that mean he was dead? Was this hell? This lonely, dusty room with a picture of his precious Miharu?

No, it couldn't be, lemonade almost always meant Yukimi, and Yukimi had to have survived, he was to go a ninja to lie down that easily.

At first Yoite was blinded by the light streaming through a familiar one pane window of the apartment that had been the first place Yoite had ever called home.

Once cobalt blue eyes had adjusted to his bright surroundings he realized that this really was Yukimi's apartment, complete with the cursing of the blond man coming from the kitchen.

The black eyes boy turned around to the door he had just come out of, his eyes widening when he saw that now it was just an empty wall. He quickly removed himself from the proximity of the weird space, soft footsteps carrying him to the kitchen as the followed the sweet smells being admired from it.

"Yukimi-san..." Yoite said hoarsely from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yoite!" said the writer as he walked over and awkwardly embraced his ward "You should warn me next time you plan to visit! I barely had enough time to make you lemonade!"

"Lemonade?..." the blue eyed boy said hopefully.

"Damn brat, I that all you care about?" Yukimi said jokingly, handing Yoite a hot mug and a plate with a piece cake on it.

"Thanks Yukimi..." Yoite said, taking a sip of the piping hot liquid; it was good, it had been so long since Yoite had truly been able to taste the good smelling, warm drink.

The cake was good to, with slices of strawberry sandwiched with rich, moist layers of cake, and covered with a creamy icing. Yoite had to force himself to savor it instead his usual habit of cramming it down his throat in one bite.

"Miharu made that cake for you, be sure too thank him when he gets back" Yukimi mentioned as he put the lemonade ingredients away.

Yoite choked.

Once he was able to breathe again he push Yukimi's hand away, he had been patting him on the back, and tried to talk.

"M-Miharu?... He- What?" Yoite looked as if he had just been told Miharu was pregnant with Gau's child.

"He made it earlier, said you would be hungry when you woke up"

"H-He..." Yoite was having trouble comprehending that Miharu still cared about and remembered him: this couldn't be true, could it?

His shock was broken by the very boy in question opening the door with a bag of groceries resting on his forearm.

"Miharu! Did you get everything?" Yukimi said, taking the bag from Miharu and setting it on the messy counter.

"Yeah, the store was really busy though..."

Yoite was sunk as low in his chair as possible, wishing he could just dissappear.

"Yoite!" Those desires weer bashed away as Miharu smiled happily and gave the older boy a quick hug. "How do you feel?"

Yoite brushed his thin fingers against Miharu soft cheek, reassuring himself that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Miharu... Y-you still remember me?..."

"Oh course I do Yoite! How could I ever forget you?"

The dream progressed happily with Yukimi making dinner and all three of the sitting on the couch to eat and laugh.

_As Miharu gave Yoite his daily medicine he noticed that his sleeping beauty was smiling in his sleep._

* * *

**Okay, was that too confusing? I'm not sure... Anyway! Tell me what you thought of it in a review! And I have a little spoiler for everyone, Yoite's going to wake in the next chapter!  
**


	8. The Awakened One

**Sorry it's been so long! I've had a bit of writer's block lately (I'm lame, I know) So this may be a little suckish... Please don't hate me...**

**Oh, and I seem to be at 21 reviews... have I ever mentioned how much i love you guys?  
**

* * *

Most children spent their weekends outside with their own group of friends, but Miharu wouldn't hear of it.

Right now he was gathering shampoo, and bowl of warm water, a comb, and a washcloth. This odd assortment of items were what the green eyed boy was planning cleaning Yoite's hair with.

The once silky and beautiful locks were now tangled with blood and dirt, stiff and gritty to the touch. Miharu missed the soft silkiness that always sent shivers down his spine when he touched the midnight locks.

As the green eyed boy began to tease out the knots with the comb, he was thinking. Who was Yoite and where did he come from?  
The idea that pleased Miharu the most was the most unlikely one; but Yoite did seem like an angel, an angel that was born into this world by mistake.

"I'm glad there was a mistake, other wise I wouldn't have met Yoite..."

Miharu showed a wry smile, attacking some dried blood with a damp shampoo laden washcloth; how could he thikn such selfish thoughts when Yoite had suffered so much in this world?

It relaxed Miharu to be able to have a task, preferable one which benefited his precious black haired angel. No matter how unimportant it was in the big picture, Miharu liked the feel of teasing out knots in the black silk and the smoothness on his fingers as he ran his fingers through Yoite's hair.

"Yoite..."

It was strange to sit still with the older boy, the days of running from everyone around them still fresh in Miharu's memory.  
But then there was a goal at the end of the of that road, they were going to survive, they weren't going to be separated, they were going to find their dreams together...

Then it all fell apart.

Yoite faded so quickly after he was reunited with Miharu, the desperation they both felt was most likely the cause of this strange reappearance...

Miharu resurfaced from the ocean of overwhelming thoughts when he felt a particularly large knot in the hair between his fingers.  
Running the comb gently through the rest of the hair, Miharu decided that this was probably the last one, and set to work with the washcloth and comb.

Suddenly Yoite's thin, abused form stirred, and Miharu held stock still as the cobalt blue eyes he loved so much weakly blinked open.

"Yoite" said Miharu, instantly kneeling right next to the older boy "Can you hear me Yoite?"

"M...aru..." The emerald eyed boy couldn't help but grab Yoite's mangled hand, albeit gently, even though Kazuho had said no contact.

"Yoite I'm right here" Miharu said, sounding a little desperate in his anxiousness.

"Was I right? ...re you an angel?..." said Yoite feebly, smiling a little bit.

Miharu couldn't hold himself back anymore and before either of them knew it he was on top of Yoite and they were both hugging and crying and laughing all at the same time.

"Yoite... I missed you..." Miharu choked through happy tears.

"Y-you missed me?..." Yoite looked so happy that his discolored skin seemed to glow as he smiled "I missed you too..."

They layed there like that for several minutes, just drinking in each others presence, tears slowly drying up to be replaced by beaming smiles and shining eyes.

Then Miharu realized that his weight, no matter how slight his frame, was probably hurting Yoite's damaged flesh.

He quickly climbed off of the older boy, immediately mourning the sweet contact.

"I'm sorry Yoite, did I hurt you?..." Yoite shook his head weakly in response.

"Miharu... st..ay..." the blue eyed boy tried to reach for his precious Miharu, but he was to weak to do more then move his fingers slightly.

"Shhhh... I'm right here..." Miharu said as he moved his chair closer and laid his head next to the older boy so that Yoite could feel him.

The boy closed his emerald eyes as he felt delicate fingers touch his head...

_'This is to good to be real, isn't it?'_

Miharu was about to warn Yoite about the fact that his grandmother was here and there would be strangers around, but when he looked up the blue eyed boy was already fast asleep.

Miharu also grew tired, he felt his lack of sleep catching up to him as he tucked the older boy in. _'Maybe we can dream together if I sleep too...'_

* * *

**WAS IT SUCKISH!? Or awesome? Or fluffy? Tell me~~~~ :D **


	9. Emeralds

**Okay, this has been written up for a week and I'm really not sure why I haven't posted it... Ah well, here goes~**

* * *

When Miharu first awoke on his futon on the floor he though that his conversation with Yoite had been a dream. It was certainly an unhappy assumption, the emerald eyed boy wanted Yoite to wake up so desperately the it hurt.

But Yoite's hair was clean and soft now, so was it possible that he had really regained consciousness?...

Miharu pulled himself up and decided to go clear his head with some water and breakfast, gracing Yoite with a butterfly kiss on his cheek.

He was greeted by the sound of the usual chatter from the customers of the okonomiyaki shop as he walked downstairs tiredly, it sounded like only the regulars were there this morning.

"Good morning..." yawned Miharu while stretching his arms.  
His grandmother and her customers chorused a greeting a Miharu got an apple out of the fridge for break and start pouring himself a glass of water.

"He sure has a nice voice..." Miharu, who had chosen that particular moment to take a sip of water, spit it out coughing.

"Y-You heard him?!" _'It was actually real?...'_

"I did..." The gray-haired woman giggled at her grandson's reaction, it was an odd sight to see him blushing as red as the apple he was holding, forgotten, in his hand. "I'm so happy for you Miharu!"

The green eyed showed an uncharacteristic smile as he reveled in the good news "Thanks grandma" With that Miharu darted upstairs to check on the former kira user.

"Who's got your grandson so flustered?" Asked one of the regular customers, a woman who was a good friend of Miharu's grandmother.

"Well... You see...

* * *

Yoite still appeared to be unconscious when Miharu quietly slid in the door, but he stirred slightly when the emerald eyed boy brushed his finger tips against Yoite's blackened ones.  
It seemed that Yoite had been waiting for Miharu to come back upstairs.

"Mi...ru..." Yoite still sounded terribly weak, and it might've been Miharu's imagination, but Yoite's voice sounded a little louder then it had yesterday.

"I'm right here Yoite" said Miharu gently, nearly knocking over his glass in his haste to comfort the older boy.

They two former ninjas were silent for a few moments, feeding on each others presence after they has thought they would never see each other again.

"Miharu... If I open my eyes, will I be able to see you?" said the blue eyed boy sadly in a feeble voice, his words striking Miharu like a blade.

"Of course you'll be able to! We'll be okay now!" But Miharu was trying to convince himself as much as Yoite, and it showed in the way his voice cracked slightly.

A single tear ran down the left side of Yoite's face, tracing a wet trail across a porcelain cheek, just like all the hopeless moments when he was unable to see Miharu's face, or when they had been sepparated by the leader of the kairoushuu.

The green eyed boy hated seeing Yoite cry, he felt he had to do something...

Miharu felt like he had swallowed an entire colony of butterflies as he leaned over Yoite's thin body, pausing to swallow his nervousness before kissing Yoite's eyelids, then licked away the tear track gently.

"Yoite, open your eyes, please?" the middle-schooler sounded almost pleading as he gently brushed dark locks behind Yoite's ears, scared that he would never see those sapphire orbs again.

Yoite forced his eyes open with a lot of effort, and was immediately overwhelmed by an over whelming green filling his vison. The older boy's weakened senses he realized miharu was quite so close to him.

Usually Yoite would push Miharu away, confused as to why he wanted to have him closer, but now it was different... He hadn't seen Miharu in so long... And he had never look at his eyes long enough to realize how beautiful they were... *1

Before either of them knew it Miharu's soft, pink lips were glued to Yoite's cold ones, the younger gently caressing Yoite's cheek with his thumb.  
Yoite surprised both of them by trying to lift his arm over Miharu's narrow shoulders, attempting to pull the smaller boy closer; he was too weak to raise his arm the far, but Miharu helped him so it had the same affect.

But all too soon the moment was over, Yoite was so weak that even a gentle, chaste kiss like this was exhausting to him, not even considering the mental confusion and guilt running through his mind.

"I-I'm sorry..." said Yoite, his face getting even paler then it normally was as he tried to shrink away from the anger he expected from Miharu.

"Yoite... why are you sorry?" Miharu was still rather flushed from the kiss, but he felt his heart sinking at the unhappy look on Yoite's face. _'What have I done? Did I hurt him?'_

"I'm sorry... No one should kiss me, I'm gross... I'll make you unhappy" The sadness was completely transparent in Yoite's voice, showing that he truly wanted to be loved. And Miharu could tell, and was happy to oblige.

Miharu smiled slightly and opened his mouth to say "Yoite, you're perfect, don't say things like that, alright? You've only ever made me happy, you're my everything" he smiled even wider when Yoite returned the happy expression; the older boy was almost giddy when Miharu didn't yell and glare like he had expected him to.

"Miharu..."

"Shhh... You rest, I'll stay right here." Miharu said gently as he adjusted Yoite's pillows into a more comfortable position.

"Thank...you...haru"

* * *

**Okay, first of all, you know where there was that "*1"? Well how much would you guys have hated me if i stopped the chapter there? XD**

**Reviews please~**


	10. Bubbles

**SO I"M DONE WITH THAT HIATUS GUYS~! Now on to the next one... I'm barely going to be home this summer so updates are gonna be spastic and infrequent... I'm so sorry, I'll do my best for my awesome peoples! **

* * *

"WHAT!?" Raimei yelled in Miharu's face as from her seat behind him, they had been chatting while they waited for Thobari-Sensei to start class.  
Everyone else looked at her in confusion as she blushed and sat back in her seat, not having thought to keep her voice down in the crowded classroom.

Miharu had just finished explaining to his blonde friend why exactly he had missed a week of school, culminating in her squealing in the middle of the classroom.

"Raimei-San, please contain your excitement over whatever you've been whispering about till the end of you classes, unless you'd like to tell everyone what it is that's so exciting" Thobari said coolly as he tried his best not to laugh at his bubbly student.

"Yes Sensei..." Raimei said as she forced a bored look; it looked completely fake and didn't last very long.

* * *

"So... Lemme get this straight, Yoite's not dead, he's living with you, you two kissed, AND YOU HADN'T TOLD ME ANY OF THIS?" Raimei nearly knocked Miharu over as she berated him with questions about 3 inches from his face.

"Raimei-San... Are you one of those yaoi fangirls that always assumes things? People like that really hurt my feelings.." That stopped her short, the blond's mouth hung open as Miharu walked out the school gate without her.

"MIHARRRRRRRRRRRU WAIT!" It took Raimei a minute or two to catch up to her classmate as she sprinted after him.

"You really need to not space out like that, I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you, you're my best friend Raimei.. Even if you are a fangirl, I'll always care about you" sure enough the devil wings appeared and Raimei became really flustered as they walked from the middle school.

"So was he your first kiss, Miharu?" Raimei teased, biting her lip as to not laugh at Miharu's huge blush.

"Well... Y-Yeah I guess..." Miharu said with a nervous smile, an expression the pig-tailed girl had never seen on his face.

"That's so cute~" Raimei squealed loudly, making Miharu really uncomfortable.

"I'm just worried... He's so sick..." Miharu said, looking at his feet sadly as he trudged along the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry..." As the bubbly blond quieted at the look on Miharu's face, she couldn't help but notice the change in her friend.  
The boy had been indifferent and emotionless when Raimei had first met him; he almost seemed like a new person now.

The blond girl hardly remembered the person Miharu spoke so fondly of, thanks to the Shinrabansho, but she had a faint idea of a horse voice and a brown cap.

"How old is he?" she asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

"Sixteen I think..." Miharu said to the sky he was looking up at as he walked.

"Wait then you two are TWO WHOLE YEARS APART!" she stated, shocked.

"It's only a couple years" Miharu shrugged.

"But Miharu you kissed someone in senior high!"

"Does it matter? I mean, look at the age gap you and Kouichi had." retorted the green eyed boy.

"Kouichi..." Raimei immediately saddened and looked down at Miharu's words. "We never kissed..."

Miharu suddenly felt bad for bringing up the immortal boy; that loss was still fresh and bleeding, especially this blind friend.

He gave her a quick hug and nudged her towards the stairs that led to her house.

"I'm sorry. Either I'm a terrible person or this stress and lack of sleep is getting to me"

* * *

**OKAY MIHARU Y U SO OOC!? Oh yeah it's my fault... Oh dear... Reviews please! Tell me how incredibly ooc he is XD  
**


	11. Blood

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Okay sorry about that, this is why you shouldn't let me write when I'm extremely tired as I am now XD So how's everyone been? What are you giys doing for the 4th? As you can see, I'm using the holiday to write fanfiction XD**

**Also one other thing, would anyone like to beta this story? I've been doing it myself from the start and checking it has never been much of a problem. Except now I've become a Beta for another story and things tend to get delayed a bit... hm?**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

As Miharu jogged down the street towards the okonomiyaki restaurant he was looking forward to seeing the dark haired ninja he cherished so much.  
Yoite had only stirred and coughed a little the day before, but Miharu didn't let this bother him. Yoite was still weak so he wouldn't wake up every day, this was normal, or at least that's what the emerald pools convinced themselves.

* * *

Miharu dropped his backpack and kicked off his shoes in the small closet that opened off the hall.

"Grandma I'm home!" he called as he poked his head into the kitchen for a moment before he ran up the stairs two at a time before vanishing from the old woman's line of sight.

"Young love" she said to herself and giggled a bit. It was so weird to see Miharu fawning over someone like he fawned over Yoite.

* * *

Miharu's face fell and his good mood evaporated the moment he opened the thin, wooden door and stepped into the room he and Yoite shared. From a first glance it seemed that Yoite had kicked his blankets onto the floor and was muttering in his sleep.  
"Yoite..." Miharu whispered as he approached his friend slowly, as if he were a sick animal that could bite.

A dry sob could be heard as the green eyes boy got closer to Yoite. The boy was shivering violently and his angelic face was screwed up in pain; when Miharu felt his forehead with a small hand he felt heat radiating from the pale skin, Yoite had a fever.

Miharu didn't know what to do, there was only one thought running though his head in that moment: 'He was getting better!.'  
A slender hand moved from Yoite's forehead to his boney shoulders and began to shake them in a panic. In that moment he forgot about the fragility of Yoite's still healing flesh and was only focused on getting those blue eyes to open again.

"Yoite! Yoite wake up! YOITE!" he cried desperately at the trembling figure in front of him, Miharu was close to breaking down in fear when the older boy didn't respond immediately.

Painstakingly slowly a clear azure eye opened, followed by another equally beautiful companion.

"Mi...haru..." Yoite said feebly as he saw two brilliant green spots close to his face. Miharu  
sighed in relief and slid his arms around Yoite to bring him into a tight embrace.

"Shh... You'll be alright" he cooed soothingly into the older boy's ear as he pressed the thin frame into his chest. After they had drawn a little comfort from each other's presence Miharu loosened his hold on Yoite and leaned back to see his face. The blue eyed boy looked sick, scared, and cold.  
Miharu quickly gather up the blankets that had fallen to the floor and wrapped them around Yoite tightly; embracing him again to help warm the older boy up.

"Miharu..." Yoite said very hoarsely as he tried to put his arms around the figure in front of him.

"What is it?" Miharu whispered gently as he ran iris fingers through Yoite's silky hair.

"I..." Yoite cut himself off when he started coughing weakly into Miharu's shoulder. The blur eyed boy covered his mouth with a discolored hand and tried to pull away from Miharu.  
Miharu just stared worriedly at the thin male and did his best to comfort him by grabbing the blackened hand that was trying to push him away with both of his smaller ones.

"Yoite..." Miharu watched helplessly as Yoite's coughing became more violent; the spasms they were causing were exhausting Yoite's weakened body and he couldn't stop them.  
Green eyes filled with tears as Miharu watched as Yoite pulled his hand away from Miharu to join it's twin at his mouth, trying to stifle the painful coughs. All this movement had dislodged the IV from Yoite's wrist and the small needle was now swinging freely near Miharu's elbow.

It was breaking the younger boy's heart to see Yoite in so much pain and not be able to do anything to help his beloved. Secretly he wished he still had the Shinrabansho so he could make Yoite better right this instant.

Steadily Yoite became too tired to even cough anymore and would've fallen backwards onto his mattress if Miharu hadn't caught him quickly.  
Even in his exhausted state Yoite was trying to push Miharu away, even as the younger boy layed him down and covered him with the thick blanket.

Cobalt blue eyes closed seconds after Yoite had been covered, exhausted from the frame racking coughs that had shaken his skeletal frame.

Only when Yoite had fallen unconscious did Miharu realize why the older boy had been trying to push him away.

Yoite had covered his left hand with his other one in a desperate attempt to make sure Miharu didn't see what covered the discolored flesh.

Blood.

* * *

**NOW I KNOW YOU GUYS ALL WANT TO KILL ME BUT TAKE A MOMENT AND THINK. If you kill me now, this fanfiction shall never be finished... So lemme live? Please? And to take your minds off the blood lust directed at me how about you reviews? :3 **


	12. Falling Apart

**Here it is! FINALLY RIGHT? I'm going away for two more weeks but after that I'm home for a while, so please please please be patient! You know I'm trying!**

* * *

Miharu was curled into a ball as he cried against the back wall of the restaurant.

After finding Yoite's condition worsen, the green eyed boy had called everyone with medical experience that he knew.  
Once he knew Kazuho and Juuji were taking care of the sick male, he had excused himself and quickly walked outside so no one would see him crying.

Another sob shook him and Miharu buried his face in his knees trying to suppress it. He stayed there for what felt like hours but could've been just minutes when he was startled by a hand on his shoulder.

"So this is where you got to." Said a gentle voice. Miharu looked up and saw that it was Yukimi standing above him 'They must've called him too..."  
The green eyed boy's words came out more as a exhausted sob then anything tangible as language.  
Yukimi tried his best to comfort the young teen by rubbing his shoulders awkwardly and whispering comforting words to the green eyed boy.

"...not fair..." The blond haired man wasn't sure if he had imagined the small sound that came from the shaking figure. "Hm?" asked Yukimi. "It's not fair!" Miharu yelled to the heavens as more sobs shook him. "Why does it have to be Yoite?... What did I ever do wrong?..." he choked through tears. "It's just not fair."

Yukimi bit his lip to help him keep from tears. He was the adult here, he needed to be strong. "Miharu, everyone's doing their best..." he said carefully. "But it's not enough!" the middle schooler snapped in reply. "There's only so much Kazuho can do, and now that the fairy's gone... I can't do anything to help him! I'm just sitting here, useless, while Yoite's dying!" Miharu screamed internally as he put his head back in his hands and rocked back and forth.

Yukimi paused for a moments he hugged the middle-schooler. He still remembered how horrible he felt when he had uselessly watched his father kill Yukimi's mother and hit Kazuho. He still had scars to remind him of this.

"Yoite..." hiccuped Miharu. "Why can't I ever do anything right? He asks me to erase him I didn't, he tells me he doesn't want to die and I just let him go! And now he can't even walk and I can't..." Miharu hiccuped again. "I can't do anything..."

"Miharu stop crying. Let's go see Yoite; when I left he was asking for you."

"O-okay..." Miharu said shakily and stood up with help from Yukimi.

* * *

Yoite had been frightened when he had noticed that the former shinrabansho holder wasn't there. People were bustling around him and he couldn't focus on anyone in particular. '_Miharu...'_

After a period of this lonely confusion Yoite noticed that at some point in his pain he hadn't noticed a small fingers being laced between his own. "Who..." he whispered softly, not being able to focus on the figure in front of him. "Yoite, it's me..." Miharu breathed in the older boy's ear as he pulled him into an embrace.

As the pain killers Kazuho had administered kicked in, Yoite was able to focus on his senses again and realized that Miharu was crying. Even if he hated the idea of the younger boy being unhappy, Yoite just hugged him back and tried to silently comfort him; Yoite was always a little too shy and aware of the situation to ask what was wrong.

'_I'll make sure we can stay together, I'll do anything'_

* * *

**Reviews please? Yeah I know it was really short XP Sorry...**


	13. Family

**Now how long has it been?... I'm so sorry you guys! *bows down and rolls around in misery* Read it and forgive me? Please?**

* * *

"Would you like me to leave the window open? Or is it too cold?"

"I like it open, the birds sound nice..." whispered Yoite with a half smile. The sixteen year-old's voice stronger than it had been a week ago, but it was still much quieter than his normal voice. Though, that had never been very loud to begin with.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed in the previous week. Spring had started to reach it's subtle tendrils into japan. along with that, Kazuho had prescribed a dozen more different medications to try and slow the deterioration of Yoite's unhealthy respiratory system. With current medical science she said he had about six more months before medicine would stop helping. Miharu had made the decision to not tell Yoite this piece of information; he said that it could come later and they should let Yoite enjoy this time instead of waiting for death to come for him.  
As of now, Miharu was formulating an idea on how to male Yoite better. The Daya hadn't been lost when the Kairoshuu had attacked. Maybe it could be modified so it wouldn't need human bodies?

"Miharu are you okay?" The green eyed boy realized he'd been standing there staring off into space for several minutes now. "I'm fine, just thinking. Do you want me to get you anything? I can make us some food if you're hungry." "I'm okay..." "Than I'll make food later." said Miharu with a small smile. "I promised I'd make you Okonomiyaki right?" Yoite's face lit up a little at these words. "Am I well enough to eat it?" "Grandma thinks so. I'll make you as much as you want." Miharu smiled widely at Yoite's happy expression.  
The younger boy walked over a sat down on the bed next to Yoite. This seemed to make Yoite almost shy to have Miharu being so kind and having him so close. The older boy had been surprised over and over again by how much Miharu seemed to care about him. What did the middle-schooler see in him? Not that Yoite disliked the affection...

Like how Miharu had gently laid his hand on Yoite's cold, boney one. Shyly, Yoite returned the gesture with a small squeeze of gratitude. He had never experienced things like this before Miharu had come into his life. No one had shown him kindness or affection.  
Well, maybe Yukimi-san...  
"What did you say?" Yoite hadn't realized that he'd said anything out loud. "I was just thinking about Yukimi-san..." he said quietly. "Do you think he's okay?" "Would you like to invite him to dinner?" Miharu saw Yoite's eyes widen slightly at his statement. "W-We can? Will he... Want to see me?" It looked like Yoite hadnt been aware that Yukimi was there the entire time he Yoite had been in pain. The blond had been worried sick for the boy as Kazuho did her best to help him with medication. "Of course he'll want to see you! I'll go call him right now." Yoite smiled excitedly.

"I'll just have to make a lot of Okonomiyaki later..."

* * *

The Rokujou household had dinner in Miharu's room that evening. Thus meant that The emerald eyed boy had to walk back and forth to the kitchen as he cooked, politely refusing his grandmother's offer to help. Yukimi kept teasing him and saying that he was trying to impress Yoite by carrying four plates at once.

The blond man had arrived about an hour before the cold, low rising sun set. Yoi had run right at Miharu the moment Yukimi opened the door of his small, gray car. Jumping into Miharu's arms, the cat meowed loudly and licked the boy's nose.  
Miharu had laughed softly at this. He wondered if Yoite liked cats... They'd never talked about them.  
He got his answer soon enough when the young cat jumped to the bed and sat next to Yoite's head. Blue eyes widened, startled, and Yoite made a small sound of surprise before smiling. "Miharu, who's this?" he said almost playfully as he slowly raised his hand to pet the cat. Yoite had been in such a good and still was. "He's Yukimi's cat." "Yukimi-san? Where is he?" Yoite said excitedly.  
"I'm right here." came Yukimi's amused voice. The blond man had been a few steps behind Miharu in the doorway, out of Yoite's field of vision; which he stepped into now. "Yukimi-san!" "How've you been, kid?" Yukimi ignored the fact that he knew how Yoite's health was more than the boy himself did. "Good. Miharu's been really kind." Yoite said with a smile in the younger boy's direction. "You two don't get too serious, ya'hear! You're in no shape for any kind of action." This, of course, made both boys blush. "I'll go start cooking dinner!" Miharu said quickly.

The four people had talked fur hours. When Yukimi had finally said goodbye and deposited Yoi in the front seat if his car, it was already completely dark.

When Miharu had brushed his own teeth and helped Yoite get ready to sleep, the blue eyed boy was already half asleep as Miharu tucked him in. The day had been more exciting than he'd had in a while, and it had exhausted him.  
As Miharu lovingly brushed the hair out of Yoite's face, the older boy smiled. "Miharu..." "Yes Yoite?" said Miharu, sitting on his futon and looking up at Yoite's peaceful expression. "Thank you for the okonomiyaki... It was good." Yoite was asleep seconds after the words had left his lips, a smile still showing on his pale face. Miharu couldn't help but smile as well. "You're welcome. Goodnight..."

* * *

**Ahhhh I feel like the atmosphere was weirrrrrrd... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Idk. What do you guys think?  
**


End file.
